


To Yuuri

by loaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, he's at it again and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: Yuuri is a poem.





	

Viktor loves Yuuri.  
That is fact.  
Ever since that night, where they’d danced in each other’s arms, deliriously happy and equally wrecked (although in different ways).  
Their minutes had melted away, blended together again with a blink of Yuuri’s syrupy sweet eyes.  
_Don’t look away,_ Yuuri had told him that night, _keep your eyes on me like your life depends on it._  
Not once had the platinum-haired man looked away.  
He hadn’t wanted to.

Dare Viktor say he’d been on the edge of a precipice.  
He’d felt himself beginning to fall, following a light in his darkness.  
It was an attractive light that had spun him, dipped him, and left him wanting more.

Then, the night had ended, and Yuuri had left.  
Gone!  
And Viktor had nothing more than a lingering breeze of sandalwood and cherry blossoms to remember him by.  
He’d searched and searched, but to no avail. Yuuri had gone without a trace. It was like one of those bittersweet endings to Grecian works of romance.

Yet months later, the gods must have been smiling down upon him, because Viktor had stumbled into Yuuri’s light once more. He’d found him at last!  
Yuuri, with his glances like the summer sun and gentle words like those of a thousand-year-old love.  
So Viktor had rushed to Hasetsu, to Yuuri’s side in a heartbeat. Never again would he take his eyes off of the younger man.

And as they sit together now, Hasetsu’s cherry blossom petals swirling around them and occasionally landing on their faces, Viktor smiles. Because Yuuri isn’t going to go anywhere.

 _You are my light, my love- please, stay by my side,_ Viktor had called with every move he made.  
And by some miracle, Yuuri had understood him. Because every day, with movements nothing more than whispers, Yuuri’s responding. 

_I won’t leave, so don’t go._

Together, then.  
Always together.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i can explain.
> 
> there's a local poetry contest where i live, and i saw the flyer and a lightbulb lit up over my head
> 
> so i sat down at my computer and thought, "i'm going to enter"
> 
> then i started planning. what gives me inspiration? yuri on ice, of course, so what i did was write a rough draft of what you just read, and then copied and pasted it into a different document, edited out all the yoi references, put it into a slightly stricter format of poetry, and polished it (or tried to polish it. hnhnhn). so that's the draft that i'll be submitting to the judges. and for the original draft, the one with the yoi references, i took that, and polished it some more, into a thing that is... only a little poem-ish. (does this count as an actual poem? the definition and rules of poetry are very vague and hard to find.) 
> 
> so yeah! thanks for your support! and thanks for reading! i love y'all so much
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about this show, so there's more where this came from!
> 
> and i like to think i'm pretty chill, so if you want to come yell with me about yoi, i'm @stammivici_no on twitter!


End file.
